


Hyaku En

by thatonehiddlestoner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehiddlestoner/pseuds/thatonehiddlestoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a rowdy celebratory evening (in which Loki gets kicked out of), he finds himself alone and uninterested. Finally he has rid himself of his annoying brother and redeemed himself of his traitorous title, but things are just plain boring again. Loki decides to go to Midgard to mingle among these mortals Thor holds in such high regard; and the Avengers? Maybe he can finally have that drink. What pranks await Earth? What lies ahead for the god of mischief?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyaku En

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is new to me, but it makes me happy. Please enjoy.
> 
> This story is updated a week in advance on my Instagram, thatonehiddlestoner, hence why the chapters are short.
> 
> Any and all critiques welcome.
> 
> \---------
> 
> Hyaku En 18+ Loki x Paige Marvel Universe fanfiction
> 
> This story takes place after “Thor 2: The Dark World (2013)”
> 
> Disclaimer: Marvel characters © Marvel Universe.  
> Story and other characters © me and Mythology.

Ch. 1 Lokasenna Pt. 1 (Loki’s Quarrel)

The god of mischief was feeling restless that night. Asgard had been repaired, wars had ended, banquets were being held, everything was too normal again. Aegir was hosting a feast in his hall for a number of the gods and they boisterously celebrated. Loki sat under the candlelight of a grand chandelier sipping mead from a crystal goblet, while his appetite faded at the others’ rejoicing. The banter continued on as he listened to his fellow brethren- and he meant that term lightly. The gods praised Aegir’s servers Fimafeng and Eldir and the raven haired god rolled his eyes.

Loki had had enough; he could not bear to hear any more of their blather. With a wry smile he unsheathes his dagger and silently flings it towards Fimafeng, impaling the servants’ throat and killing him. All chatter stops in an instant and their eyes turn to Loki who feigns an innocent face. 

“Are you going to finish that?” He asks, pointing to Bragi’s drink. In response, the gods grab their shields, shrieking at Loki and chasing him out of the hall and into the woods. 

Out of breath, the god looks in the direction of Aegir’s house. 

“Sheesh,” he exhales. “Can’t anyone take a joke?” He turns back and wanders the forest feeling jaded, and decides that it’s time for a change in scenery. His brows lift at an excellent thought that crosses his mind. 

“Thor is at the celebration,” he says aloud before chuckling to himself. “Perhaps exploring Midgard will serve as exciting filler for the festivities.” 

The pale man shape shifts into an avian creature known as a magpie to humans. Quite fitting, he admires himself for his cleverness. The god had learned a thing or two in Midgard during his failed attempt at conquering it. Loki ignores the memories in an attempt to keep his mood from turning sour. Flying over the canopy of the woods and across the sea under the rainbow bridge, he soars to his secret portal that connects the realms, 

“This should be fun.” He mischievously thinks to himself before crossing the barrier.


End file.
